Choirs
Choirs are a subspecies of Angel with original ties to the Northern Region of Heaven. They are known for their ability to use strong voice or song-based magic, often used to aide their allies in battle with buffs, but they are also capable of using elemental and other offensive magic. Choirs' "weapons" from their namesakes are usually not weapons at all, but instruments or vocal equipment like microphones and speakers. They are also the only species of Angel that can possess both a Soul Stone and Soul Threads at the same time. Perks: Natural attunement to Magic (excluding Vitus and Miracle). Magic works better on them. * Choice of up to 2 free elemental spells of Rank I. * Buff effects are doubled on them. * Have access to Rank II magic without the cost of a higher casting TN. Drawbacks: Physically not incredibly strong, especially without buffs. Magic also hits them harder. * They take double damage from elemental magic. * A Choir’s damage dice is halved for any physical attack. Appearance This species of Angel differs in appearance from the average Angel notably by their pointed ears and their strangely-shaped digitigrade feet. Fallen Choir were often mistaken for Elves and Nymphs, even Trolls, in olden times. Their ears come in a variety of pointed shapes, some even sporting feathers along them. Choir eyes are also different, as they possess a lighter ring of color around their pupil, similar to Demons. Offensive and Defensive Choirs do not possess a traditional type of henshin, and instead their outfits will manifest based on the nature of the type of magic they use. Choirs often choose to specialize in types of magic, Offensive or Defensive. Choirs also manifest physical wings to assist them, mostly changing based on their type of magic as well, but often on their back, legs, and forearms. This is where their Soul Threads shine, too, as it assists in their form. Offensive/Debuff Offensive-type Choirs will have warm-colored outfits. Their wings will manifest smaller, located on their upper backs. They often have their hair restrained, and they move around more often as they perform. The magic they use focuses on causing negative effects to their targets. In addition, they also use magic that can cause harm via melee attacks for an additional boost. Example Spells: Updraft, Jetstream, Water Whip, Fire Kick Ability Perk: Ability to use magic in addition to normal attack die. Defensive/Support Defensive-type Choirs will have cold-colored outfits. Their much-larger wings will manifest on their lower backs and smaller wings on their legs, sometimes shielding parts of their bodies. In addition, Defensive Choirs' hair will whisp around in the wind as they perform, while they are mostly stationary. Their magic focuses on buffing allies and defending. They project energy to make their allies more powerful. They have the ability to use projectile magic ad well for basic defense. Example Spells: Slipstream, Iron Stance, Quicksilver, Ode of the Dancer Ability Perk: Naturally have the Seamster/Seamstress ability. It does not take up AP. Verse Occasionally, older and more experienced Choirs can focus on both types of magic. They can freely switch between during battle, but they are usually not strong in either type. Additional Perks: Choice of one perk or the other Category:Subspecies Category:Angel Subspecies